Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are currently commonly used flat panel displays, and thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) belong to the mainstream products among LCDs.
TFT-LCDs hold most of the market share in the small and medium size field due to low cost, high yield and good display effect. Although the TFT-LCD technology has become gradually mature, the image quality still needs to be continuously improved to meet the demands of consumers.
An LCD panel generally comprises an array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and liquid crystals disposed between the array substrate and the CF substrate. In an LCD device, a ground capacitor is additionally arranged on a common voltage (Vcom) generating unit on a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) to stabilize the common voltage supplied to the array substrate; the common voltage stabilized by the ground capacitor is connected with a common electrode line in the LCD panel by means of wirings (including wirings on the PCBA, bonding connection between the PCBA and a chip on film (COF), wirings on the COF, bonding between the COF and the LCD panel, and wirings on the LCD panel). Therefore, a resistor R is provided between the Vcom generating unit on the PCBA and the common electrode line in the LCD panel. In the LCD panel, because data lines, gate lines and common electrode lines have coupling to each other, the common voltage tends to suffer from disturbance due to the coupling, which is also referred to as noise/ripple. If the common voltage subjected to disturbance cannot be quickly restored, the displayed images of the LCD panel will have the problems of flicker, greenish or the like. At this time, the process of alleviating the disturbance and restoring the common voltage to be stable is commonly completed by the Vcom generating unit on the PCBA and the ground capacitor on the circumference thereof. However, due to the resistor R, the ability of the Vcom generating unit and the ground capacitor connected therewith in maintaining the stability of the Vcom is greatly reduced.